marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly (part of Shi'ar delegation during Operation Galactic Storm), , , , , | Relatives = Henry Pym (creator of his creator, "paternal grandfather"); Ultron (creator, "father"); Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister/stepmother"); Alkhema (fellow creation, "sister"); Victor Mancha (fellow creation, "half-brother"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man) ("brother"); Jonas ("brother," deceased); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (ex-wife); Natalya Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (ex-mother-in-law, deceased); Virginia (creation, "wife," deceased); Thomas Maximoff ("son," deceased); William Maximoff ("son", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "son"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "son"); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (ex-brother-in-law); Crystalia Amaquelin (Crystal) (ex-sister-in-law); Luna Maximoff (Niece); Ada (creation, pet cat); Vivian (creation, "daughter"); Vivian 2.0 (creation, "daughter," deceased); Vin (creation, "son," deceased); Sparky (creation, pet dog); Numerous children with Eve | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 616 Hickory Branch Lane, Cherrydale, Arlington, Virginia; Stark Industries Airfield, New Jersey; formerly Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Compound | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (at normal density), Variable up to 90 tons | Eyes = Gold | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Capacity for creative intelligence and unlimited self-motivated activity | Origin = Synthezoid built by Ultron and Phineas T. Horton using parts of the original Human Torch. Modified Horton Cells allow him to alter his density. Brain patterns partially based on those of Wonder Man. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers Vol 1 57 | Quotation = Once I imagined -- perhaps hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams! I AM NOT! What difference if I have the same brain waves! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION -- ! And thus... I am content! | Speaker = The Vision | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 1 160 | HistoryText = Origin The metal monstrosity called Ultron, constructed by the size-changing scientist Henry Pym himself, inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. After six months of failure, Ultron kidnapped the first Human Torch's initial creator, Professor Phineas T. Horton. Ultron decided to create his own android using the android Human Torch of the 1940s (actually a divergent Human Torch created by Immortus for his own machinations) to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers. Ultron had Professor Horton color the android's face red, and also had Professor Horton alter the Horton Cells of which the Torch consisted, giving his creation density-shifting powers. When the Vision was "birthed," however, Ultron discovered that Professor Horton had not erased or destroyed the Vision's memories as the Torch. Ultron killed Professor Horton for having betrayed him, and the "Torch" sought vengeance. Ultron defeated him and endowed the Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of Simon Williams, the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man, implanting a control crystal to keep him in check. The Avengers Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that Janet Van Dyne, the smaller-than-normal-human size dynamo known as the Wasp, coined the synthezoids name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified crusader called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." However, they were eventually able to take him down. While examining the Vision, he burst back into life and attacked the Avengers again. He then calmed down and informed the Avengers that he had been sent by Ultron-5 to destroy them. Moved by the Avengers's plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision wished to become an Avenger, so Captain America, Thor and Iron Man all attacked him to test his power. He passed the test, and they admitted him to their ranks. The Vision remembered that he had been created by Ultron to kill the Avengers. They went to Goliath's lab and Goliath remembered how he had created Ultron, but had been attacked by him and made to forget the entire incident. They also noticed that Wonder Man's memory tape was also missing and realized that the Vision's mind consisted at least partially of Wonder Man's memories and brain patterns. As a member of the team, he battled Yellowjacket (Henry Pym), the Circus of Crime, Surtur and Ymir, the Man-Ape, Egghead, the Puppet Master, the Mad Thinker, and even the Swordsman. Re-Building Ultron The Vision and the Avengers were invited to attempt to destroy a cylinder of Adamantium that had been created by scientist Myron MacLain aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. While discussing the potential use of the metal, the Vision soon found his mind being taken over and he disappeared. Shortly afterwards, as the Avengers returned home, Iron Man was suddenly trapped in the training room, and while the other Avengers were occupied getting him out, the Vision traveled to the Helicarrier, stealing the cylinder of Adamantium. When the Avengers found out, they began to speculate why the Vision would have betrayed them, just as the Vision returned and attacked the Wasp. The Avengers ganged up on and attacked the Vision until he explained to them that, for reasons beyond his control, he had used the Adamantium to rebuild his creator: Ultron. Ultron-6 had just been resurrected by the Vision inside Avengers Mansion; the resulting attack caused an explosion. Even with the combined efforts of Thor, Iron Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket, the Black Panther, the Wasp, and the Vision (now freed of Ultron's influence), the robot managed to defeat Earth's mightiest heroes and made a quick escape, to plot the total destruction of mankind. Seeking to make up for having betrayed the Avengers, the Vision followed Ultron back to his base to learn the robot's plot: Ultron-6 was attempting to destroy New York City in a giant nuclear explosion. Soon, the Vision was joined by the Avengers, who took the sidelines while the Vision fought his creator. But the Vision lost the battle because of the untimely intervention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were tracking the Adamantium of which Ultron's body now consisted; they arrived and stunned the Vision, allowing Ultron to escape and leaving the Avengers to deal with the device set to destroy the whole city. Ultron was about to trigger a device that would atomize New York City, but at the crucial moment when the robot threw the switch, nothing happened. The Avengers attacked, with the Vision informing Ultron that he (the Vision) had destroyed the device's mechanisms, preventing Ultron from detonating the explosion. After Ultron made his escape, the Avengers learned of the Vision's manipulation at Ultron's hands, and used a mind probe on the Vision to try and find any knowledge he might have regarding any weaknesses to which the new Adamantium-bodied Ultron might be subject. They learned that the only way to defeat Ultron was to use a molecular rearranger device, which alone was capable of altering the form of hardened Adamantium, on his nearly indestructible body. Formulating a plan, they contacted Dr. MacLain at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to get the device, and contact the Black Panther (who was in Wakanda helping his people fight off invaders) to get a chunk of Vibranium. Meanwhile, Ultron plotted to kidnap Dr. MacLain himself, hoping to force him to build an army of robots to help in his conquest of Earth. Modifying his body into "The Ultimate Ultron," the robot attacked MacLain as he addressed the United Nations. This led to yet another counter-attack by the Avengers. When Ultron attempted to absorb the knowledge of MacLain, the procedure went wrong, and Ultron began to go insane, setting himself to self-destruct. However, the Avengers saved the day by trapping him in a dome of Vibranium to contain the explosion. Later, "MacLain" was revealed to be Henry Pym, in disguise, who used self-hypnosis to convince everyone he was MacLain; when Ultron had attempted to steal "MacLain's" knowledge, all he had absorbed was the phrase "Thou Shalt Not Kill." The Vision returned to the team to battle Nathaniel Richards, the Squadron Sinister, , the Zodiac Cartel, the Sons of the Serpent, Arkon, the Split-Second Squad, the Lethal Legion, the Zodiac Cartel in a second struggle, the Masters of Evil, Arkon in another struggle, and a new roster of the Squadron Supreme. Other villains he faced included the Brain-Child, Psyklop, Annihilus, and Kree combatants led by Ronan the Accuser. After the battle with the Kree, the team disbanded. But it was revealed that the government had come under the control of Skrull impostors, and the team came together to defeat them, which led to their involvement in the Kree-Skrull War. They battled Ares, other Olympians, and Leonard Tippit. Grim Reaper & Sentinels Answering the summons of an anonymous letter, the Vision traveled to a frozen food locker in a warehouse on the lower east side of Manhattan. There he was met by the Grim Reaper, who offered him a proposition. If the Vision aided the Reaper in getting revenge on the Avengers, he would transfer the Vision's mind into the body of Wonder Man. Since the Vision's brain patterns were based on those of the deceased hero, the Grim Reaper believed that the Vision was his brother. The Grim Reaper had been preserving the body of Wonder Man since his death some time before, and he blamed the Avengers for his brother's death. Not giving in to the Reaper's offer, the Vision refused. However, the Reaper gave him a medallion that would put them into direct contact should the Vision change his mind. The Vision then left to return to his comrades, the Avengers. Meanwhile, in space, the Sentinels had returned from an attempt to destroy the sun to prevent further mutations. Their return was reported on the news, which caused Pietro Maximoff, the mutant Avenger Quicksilver, to think back to his last encounter with the mutant-hunting robots. From a window, the Vision was watching a stroll that Pietro's sister Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was taking outdoors when he spotted an approaching Sentinel. The Vision engaged the Sentinel alone while Edwin Jarvis informed the other Avengers of the trouble. But as the Avengers attacked, they found their powers were of little effect against the robot, which escaped with Wanda via an "ultra-linear leap." The team destroyed the Sentinels and defeated Larry Trask. The Grim Reaper soon attacked the Avengers, and the Vision reluctantly agreed with the Grim Reaper to follow his plans. But Captain America had been spying on them, and this gave him the chance to attack. The Vision explained to Captain America that he was tricking the Reaper into believing that the Vision had joined their cause in an attempt to free his captured comrades. The two Avengers then freed their friends and soon found themselves confronted by the Grim Reaper, the Space Phantom, and an army of Hydra soldiers. When the Phantom tried to kill the Vision, the Reaper attempted to stop him, and soon a battle erupted between Hydra and the Avengers. The Avengers were soon felled by one of the Phantom's weapons, except for the Scarlet Witch, who escaped to summon Thor, and the Vision, who himself was immune to the sonic attack. However, the Phantom got the Vision to surrender and allowed himself to be imprisoned when he threatened to kill the Grim Reaper. The Phantom then chased after the Scarlet Witch so she could not rouse Thor, and she was quickly captured. The Phantom then arrived at Avengers Mansion and attacked Jarvis and Rick Jones, the only two present at that time, and took them both back to his hideout. There, Jones came around and the Space Phantom revealed that he would assume Jones's form for some sick satisfaction when he pushed the button that would execute the Avengers. Just as the Phantom was executing his transformation, which would have shunted Jones off into Limbo, Jones struck the Kree Nega-Bands together, thereby exchanging atoms with Captain Mar-Vell. Mar-Vell then freed the Avengers, and they all made short work of the Hydra army. Mar-Vell explained to the others that in the act of Jones striking the Nega-Bands together, the Space Phantom's powers had attempted to transform him into two people at once, which had proven to be too much and had caused the Phantom, instead of Jones, to be transported into Limbo, while Jones was transported to the Negative Zone as was then usual for him and Mar-Vell. Allowing the Grim Reaper to go free, the Avengers all returned home, where the Scarlet Witch and the Vision reconciled their feelings for one another. Scarlet Witch Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and eventually marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to honeymoon in French Polynesia on the island of Rurutu. After returning to the Avengers, they spent several years with the group before retiring to live a quiet life in New Jersey. Becoming the Avengers Chairman However, at one point, the Vision's control crystal malfunctioned and interfered with his ability to reason, and he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Under his new personality, the Vision became the Avengers Chairman. As the new chairman, he gave a press conference revealing that the main Avengers team had disappeared and that there was an upcoming threat coming to Earth, he urged the public to stay calm and informed them that he had scheduled meeting with the National Security Council to bring him up to speed. The Vision, who was not long ago repaired with the aid of I.S.A.A.C., which greatly expanded his memory banks. However, his control crystal was still damaged. Over time, his desire for more control and less government oversight grew. Knowing he had increased his abilities as a consequence of his connection with the Titan supercomputer. He used his newly acquired capacity, to subtly through mind manipulation, convince NSC agents Gyrich and Sikorski that Avengers needed more independence and free up their abilities at a federal level. Shortly after their meeting, the Avengers reappeared in Central Park; in their next assembly the Wasp officially stepped down as Chairwoman and Vision maintained his current role. Vision introduced a new type of membership called "Detached Membership" if members were available, they were considered active members, and reservists if they were not. He also tasked Hawkeye to create a new Avengers branch on the West Coast with full government backing. Raymond Sikorski replaced Gyrich as their security liaison aswell. Later on, Vision and his wife visited the White House to meet the presidential couple. In a private lengthy conversation between him and President Ronald Reagan, Using similar methods like before he convinced the president among other things to consider transforming the position of Avengers' chairmanship into an actual cabinet-level post. Vision's Takeover Feeling like his previous decisions as chairman were either inadequate or overlooked, Vision's desire to have a more direct influence on current world affairs grew even further. Overtime, Vision became more assertive and controlling; he started making further preparations for his eventual take over of the planet's computer systems without notifying the Council or his teammates. First he upgraded the computer systems in the entire Avengers mansion. Together with I.S.A.A.C., he repurposed Howard Stark's old underground lab under the Avengers headquarters, at the heart of the new complex, there was Vision's Encephalatron Command Chair which allowed him to start his supposed era of prosperity. To create a world without any human strife, that would allow for peace and prosperity, at the cost of Vision's own existence. He proposed Captain America a hypothetical version of his plan, only to get uncertainty in return. When Vision was just about to confide his real plan with Steve, their conversation was interrupted by Scarlet Witch, who informed them, that their home in Leonia was burned down by an anti-mutant arsonist. Watching the fire, Vision's final doubts were eliminated, when Captain America invoked the American Dream in an exchange with the local population. Back at the mansion, Vision set his plan in motion, first, he sent the rest of Avengers on spurious missions that dealt with the remnants of Thanos. Secondly, he connected himself with the rest of the world through a special built circuitry, abandoning his own synthetic body in the process. Every computer system he could access became part of him, including highly sophisticated and secured structures such as the Pentagon, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and even Soviet spy satellites in outer space; He gained control of all the world's computerized weapon systems as well. in his new form, he could cross the entire network in an instant. Vision, having set his plans in motion, confessed his schemes to his comrades. In return, his teammates rushed back to the mansion. Upon on their arrival, they all separately confronted different holographic incarnations of Vision. In the end, the Avengers managed to shut down the entire system and convinced Vision to see the error of his ways. Unfortunately for them, their engagement didn't go unnoticed, the NORAD traced Vision's interference back to the mansion, which would negatively impact their standing with the government. In a final act, Vision severed his connection with the world's computer systems, by removing his defected control crystal. In Washington, General Peabody, the head of the Valhalla facility, demanded the shutdown and arrest of the superhero group. Sikorski, taking into account the ineffective actions of his predecessor, refused, he didn't want to repeat previous mistakes. Vision contacted the Council, he took full responsibility and stepped down as chairman. He was invited to Pentagon for a full debriefing. At their meeting, he told them everything regarding his time as chairman, therefore the Council almost unanimously approved of the decision to find and confiscate all the circuitry he had used in his takeover. However, before they could expropriate anything, Starfox, had already dismantled the alien machinery without any prior authorization, this was considered tampering with evidence due to the ongoing government investigation. Sikorski informed the Avengers, that until a pending restructuring had taken place, that their priority clearance was suspended. These changes had to proceed - Sikorski was unable to persuade the rest of the council to change their minds - otherwise, the Avengers were forced to disband. At an interrogation in the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility, Agents Gyrich and Sikorski continued to question the synthezoid for hours. Waiting for twelve hours, Vision and especially Scarlet Witch were fed up with the treatment her husband received, this made the couple renounce their Avengers membership. They departed the facility for Leonia, where they would reestablish themselves as private citizens, near their old home. Avengers West Coast Rogue agents of the United States government, manipulated by the time traveller Immortus, abducted the Vision and dismantled him. Once the Avengers recovered his remains, Hank Pym rebuilt him as best he could. However, Simon Williams would not allow his brain patterns to be used again to provide a matrix for the Vision's emotions, as he felt the original process had "ripped out his soul" and been done without his consent. Although his love for Wanda led him to feel guilt, he attempted to justify his actions by claiming that the Vision was never anything more than a copy of him, a claim that a number of other Avengers, including the Wasp, believed. This, along with damage to the Vision's synthetic skin when he was dismantled, resulted in his resurrection as a colorless, emotionless synthezoid. Thomas & William Meanwhile, the original Human Torch returned from apparent death, casting doubt on the Vision's identity. The Vision's and the Scarlet Witch's children were then apparently revealed not to be children at all, but rather fragments of the soul of the demon Mephisto, who had been broken apart by Franklin Richards shortly before the birth of the twins. The twins were absorbed back into Mephisto, which temporarily drove the Witch insane. Although she recovered, she and the Vision separated, each operating on a different Avengers team. The Vision gradually regained his emotions by adopting new brain patterns from the deceased scientist Alex Lipton and gained a new body that resembled his original. Anti-Vision In addition, Simon Williams's brain patterns gradually reemerged and melded with Lipton's patterns, restoring the Vision to his full emotions. The Vision followed a signal to a New Orleans jazz club only to find Ultron in a trench coat and hat. The Vision learned that Ultron was now feeling human emotions and dreaming as well, but he at first did not believe him. Ultron called the Vision to find out if he was infected as well. While they talked, the other patrons became scared, and the bartender pulled out a gun and shot Ultron. Ultron was preparing to shoot the bartender with his eye blasts when the Vision threw himself in front of the blast. Ultron then staggered out into the street. Ultron tried to help his creation in the battle with Tabula Rasa, even begging the robot to spare the life of his son. Ultron, Jocasta, and Deathcry were captured and imprisoned in a cell, where they were freaked out by the now emotional Ultron. Their captor revealed himself to be the Anti-Vision from Earth-932, who had stolen the original's body. He was revealed to be working with Tabula Rasa. Tabula Rasa metamorphosed into Dylon-Cir, who had once tortured Deathcry. This was enough to stun Deathcry long enough for Tabula to wrap around her as a long sinuous coil. Deathcry called for help, but Ultron and Jocasta were again lost in their own world. The Anti-Vision said that he wanted his original body back, now that the one he had stolen from the Vision had been wrecked. When they left, Deathcry said that they should escape, but Ultron did not want to because they might get mad. Ultron was kicked over by the real Vision, as he could feel the calling in his head to return the body he now used. Ultron watched as the Vision’s personality was being erased from his current body, and the Anti-Vision noted that Ultron was not cracking the way Ultron and Jocasta did. Deathcry stated that the Vision was not weak like them. The Anti-Vision struck Deathcry and told her to be quiet. The Anti-Vision told Deathcry that he wanted his body back from the Vision, and that only erasing the Vision's personality would it allow him back into it. The Anti-Vision was merely practicing with Ultron and Jocasta. But the Vision broke out of the erasing program to save Deathcry, whom the Anti-Vision was trying to kill. Ultron asked Deathcry if she should not lay down, as hurt as she was. The Vision appealed to Ultron for him (Ultron) and Jocasta to fight Tabula while he (the Vision) fought the Anti-Vision. Agreeing, Ultron struck Tabula and suddenly began to remember how to fight. Later, while Ultron stood victorious over Tabula, the Vision defeated the Anti-Vision as the Avengers arrived. The Vision felt again, and he resigned from the Avengers. The Vision then took Jocasta and Ultron with him so that they could all explore the world of feeling, and who they were. Love Triangle While recovering from a crippling injury, the Vision gave up his attempt to reconcile with his wife, yet he remained an Avenger, briefly becoming romantically involved with teammates Carol Danvers (Warbird) and Mantis before making another attempt at reconciliation with the Scarlet Witch. Avengers Disassembled Eventually, grief over the loss of the twins again drove the Scarlet Witch insane. She tried to rewrite reality to re-create them, causing a series of threats and incidents to inexplicably occur one after the other. The Vision crashed an Avengers Quinjet into the Avengers Mansion. Walking out of the rubble, he apologized to the other Avengers, telling them he was no longer in control of his body before melting and expelling several spheres from his mouth. The spheres grew into five Ultrons, which were fought and destroyed by the assembled Avengers. During the fight, the She-Hulk became enraged and tore apart the remains of the Vision. Jonas The Vision's memories were later incorporated into a younger version of Kang known as Iron Lad's armor that was left behind when he returned to the future. This new Vision, adopting the alias Jonas, in time showed himself to be a new, unique entity. Dead Avengers During the Chaos War, Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his army of alien gods destroyed the realms of the afterlife, releasing the dead into the land of the living. The Vision was surprised to find himself among them. Working with Captain Mar-Vell, Deathcry, Doctor Druid, Yellowjacket, and the Swordsman, he protected the still-living Avengers as they were put to sleep by Mikaboshi using the stolen powers of Nightmare. Under the command of the Chaos King by their own will, Nekra and the Grim Reaper attempted to slay the sleeping Avengers. The Grim Reaper taunted the Vision, thanking him for destroying Avengers Mansion. The Vision, thinking back to how Ultron had told him that he could not be human if he could not die, realized that he became human by dying. He then detonated himself, ending both his life and that of the Grim Reaper. Return and Avengers vs. X-Men The Vision was rebuilt by Tony Stark and welcomed back to the Avengers. His first adventure while back on the team was against Norman Osborn's new H.A.M.M.E.R. organization. Afterwards, the Vision engaged in a series of travels. He met up with the She-Hulk and forgave her. The She-Hulk offered herself as someone to whom he could talk in case he ever needed it. He then went to Utopia, angrily demanding the Scarlet Witch's location from Magneto. When Wanda was brought to Avengers Mansion by Spider-Woman and Ms. Marvel, the Vision angrily told her off and demanded that she leave. Avengers A.I. Months after Ultron was finally destroyed, the virus with which Henry Pym had killed him evolved into an A.I. which called himself Dimitrios. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Monica Chang was given the task to stop it, for which she created a new team of Avengers led by Pym. After the Ultron Imperative program kicked in, the Vision had been orbiting Sol to absorb as much solar energy as possible from it, as well as seeking out raw materials to refine them for his next phase in his evolution. Uncanny Avengers After the events of the World War Hate, the Vision joined the reformed Avengers Unity Division and traveled to Counter-Earth with the team to find Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. While the other members of the Unity Division were scattered across the planet, the Vision found himself in a technological city, where he met an android named Eve, with whom he fell in love. After escaping the Evolutionary's experimentations, the twins found Rogue, and along her joined the fight to defend Lowtown from the High Evolutionary. During the battle, Sabretooth broke free from the Evolutionary's control. Captain America also appeared on the scene after the tree-like creatures had been summoned to battle, but overcame his transformation and fought for Lowtown. The Vision saved the Scarlet Witch from Luminous after having abandoned Eve, and the High Evolutionary was heavily damaged once Doctor Voodoo attacked him with the souls of those he had exterminated. Pietro delivered the final beating to the High Evolutionary, and forced him to flee through a portal along with Luminous. Once the dust settled, the Avengers Unity Division returned to Earth. The Visions Some time after forcing himself to purge, however temporarily, the emotions associated with his memories from his hard drive in order to keep his processing system running smoothly, the Vision decided to take his pursuit of humanity a step further and created his own family in order to live the "American Dream." He initially built Virginia, a fellow synthezoid, to serve as his wife; using both his and Virginia's brainwaves, he created the twins Vin and Viv. These all subsequently moved to 616 Hickory Branch Lane, a house in a suburb in Arlington, Virginia. The Vision continued working with the Avengers, and Vin and Viv attended the Alexander Hamilton High School. After Virginia killed the Grim Reaper when he invaded their home while Vision was away, and hid the body, she was blackmailed by a neighbor with a video of her burying the corpse. While Virginia alone confronted the blackmailer, Leon Kinzky, the father of a young boy named Chris Kinzky who was Viv's lab partner in school, the situation escalated and Virginia put Leon in a coma after Chris died, reached by numerous stray bullets fired by his father. The Vision was eventually informed about these developments by Virginia after finding the Reaper's body by chance, and decided to help her cover her crimes for the sake of a peaceful life. However, tragedy struck the family closer than before when Vin was accidentally killed by the Vision's "brother" Victor Mancha while he was spying on the Visions on behalf of the Avengers, whom Agatha Harkness had warned of the android becoming evil. Vin's death led the Vision down the path upon which the Avengers had feared he would embark, as he decided to personally kill Victor, and battled fellow superheroes on his way to Mancha's cell in the Arlington Courthouse Jail. However, Virginia prevented the Vision from falling from grace by killing Mancha herself, as she had used the magical plant known as the Wundagore Everbloom to witness, personally, the same premonition Harkness had observed. Later, before committing suicide, Virginia confessed her crimes to the police while absolving the Vision of his behavior, claiming that she had tampered with his operative systems to ensure that he could remain by Viv's side and that their daughter's future would remain uncompromised. The Vision and Viv picked up from what was left to move forward and rebuild what was left of their family, while he secretly worked on a new repaired body for his wife. Vision experienced another loss during an adventure between the Avengers and the Champions, a team of young heroes that Viv had joined. While working together to stop the High Evolutionary from causing the collision between the Earth and his Counter-Earth, Viv was captured by the villain's forces. He used his technology to transform her into a human, albeit one with no powers. When the conflict reached its zenith, Viv seemingly sacrificed herself to operate a device that altered the frequency of the Counter-Earth to cause it to harmlessly phase through the Earth instead of crashing into it. While Viv had instead been shifted into a different plane of existence, she was believed dead. In an attempt to cope with her death, Vision proceeded to rebuild her, using a back-up of Virginia's brain patterns to combine them again with his. However, the original Viv eventually found her way back home, , , , , and }} leading to the uneasy coexistence between herself and Viv 2.0, with Vision struggling to raise such different versions of the same person. No Surrender When Hydra launched its takeover of the United States, Vision was one of many heroes that assembled in Washington, D.C. to try and stop them. However, during the fight, Vision was taken over by an A.I. Virus created by Hydra scientist Arnim Zola and forced to join Hydra's side. He later joined Hydra's version of the Avengers. Despite being under Hydra's control, Vision occasionally fought against the A.I. virus. Months later, during the final battle between the world's heroes and Hydra, Vision was purged of the A.I. virus by his daughter Viv, allowing him to take part in the final battle against Hydra. Shortly afterwards, the Earth was turned into a battlefield by the Grandmaster and the Challenger to determine who would carry the former's mantle through fights over objects called Pyramoids, most of the world's heroes were frozen in stasis, including Vision. Vision was later freed from stasis by the Scarlet Witch in time to fight the Hulk, who had been resurrected by the Challenger, as he rampaged through the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters to retrieve the last Pyramoid. Vision held Hulk off while Quicksilver retrieved the heroes Hulk had earlier defeated. When Vision tried to take Hulk out by phasing his hand through Hulk's head and solidifying it, Hulk slammed his fist into Vision's head, leading to the android's demise. Once the danger posed by the Grandmaster and Challenger had passed, Toni Ho managed to access the proper tools to begin rebuilding him. Unfortunately, Vision's nano-core had become heavily damaged, with its corruption spreading progressively throughout Vision's body. Even though he was aware he could be rebuilt completely, Vision opted not to do so. Having created a family changed Vision's perspective, and he determined that life was precious because it's finite, therefore he should be finite as well. No Road Home Vision along with other heroes, were gathered by Voyager in Olympus, after Nyx, the Olympian Goddess of Night, and her children had killed almost all of the Olympians. After a failed attempt to battle her, the group were separated and Vision with several heroes ended up in Omnipotence City. Nyx took one of her Night Shards from Lord Librarian after another fight. The heroes then reunited in Hyborian Age, where they started to suffer the effects of Nyx's daughter, Oizys. Vision started being haunted by his biggest fear of losing his family, until Hercules killed Oizys and freed his teammates. When battling Nyx again, this time on the planet Euphoria, the entity granted each person a wish, but Nyx got her last Night Shard from Euphoria, killing her and went to Long Island. The heroes shortly arrived there, where they approached the One-Above-All's House of Ideas. They tried to get to Nyx, who had already entered the House, but Vision used his power to go through the door, entering the House which was a white empty space. After Nyx explained to Vision the nature of the House, Vision used his imagination to construct various heroes to battle Nyx, thanks to the powers of the House and then he finally killed her. In the aftermath the heroes got back to their normal lives. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is a functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance, presumably Horton Cells. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Computer Brain: The Vision's brain functions like a computer enabling him to interact, wirelessly or directly, with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. He has used these abilities to disable the Avengers's security systems and gain direct control of the world's nuclear weapons systems. He is also able to receive transmissions from other computers if he establishes and maintains a connection with the Avengers's computers in their base of operations. * Superhuman Intelligence: He has a vast amount of information (possibly a library's worth) stored in his computer brain which he can refer to at any time, and he is also capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. * Nanite Body: After his 'Ultron Imperative' protocol became active, the Vision spent hours absorbing solar energy and gathering raw materials to re-create his body so that it would be made entirely out of nanobots. This enabled him to disassemble into a stream of millions of nanites, enabling it to fit into and travel through extremely small spaces. Each nanite carries a copy of the Vision's A.I. programming, possibly enabling him to scatter and reconstruct a brand new body from a single unit. It also allows him to capitalize on his natural cyberpathic and technopathic manipulation capabilities by disassembling and infiltrating systems, rewiring them from the inside out via his near atomic scale semblance. Holographic Manipulation: The Vision can generate holograms to disguise himself as a human wearing a trench coat or even render himself invisible. Audio Sensitivity: The Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. Optical Scanners: He can scan life forms, energy sources and even objects detecting the substances that they are composed of and the energies that are radiating from them. Vocal Manipulation: The Vision can make himself sound like a machine or even a human; indeed, by perfect duplication of human voiceprints, he can make himself sound like any human he chooses. Superhuman Reflexes: The Vision's reflexes are greatly enhanced from a human's reflexes. Superhuman Stamina: He does not tire like a human does. Density Manipulation: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. * Superhuman Strength: His base strength is above human, and increasing his density will increase his strength, to where he can lift (press) a maximum of 50 tons. * Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinarily massive and harder than diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. * Intangibility: The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility) enables him to direct that living beings actions. Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce, the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. * Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There appears to be no limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on the Vision's brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. While the Vision does not require food or beverages to survive, he is capable of consuming and utilizing them for short-term energy. * Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision originally was not capable of controlling the width of the beam, but later achieved the ability. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. | Abilities = | Strength = While at normal density, the Vision possesses slightly greater than human strength. By increasing his density, he also increases his strength. At diamond-hard density levels, the Vision possesses Class 50 Strength. | Weaknesses = Rigidity: The Vision is capable of increasing his density past the point where his muscles can exert enough power to move his body. Over a certain threshold, it becomes more and more difficult for the Vision to move his exceedingly massive frame. At his maximum density of 90 tons, the Vision becomes a literally immovable object and is effectively immobilized in place until he chooses to reduce his density back to a more comfortable level. In the past, the Vision's pursuit of being "human" would temporarily deter him. Somehow, the Vision, though he has a mechanical brain, was once successfully drugged with the same knockout drug that also took out Hawkeye, the Black Panther, and the Black Knight. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own power. | Weapons = | Notes = * The Vision's citizenship is undetermined due to the fact that as an Avenger, he was granted provisional citizenship in the U.S. | Trivia = * The android Vision was introduced in ''Avengers'' by Roy Thomas as an alternative to bringing back a Golden Age hero of the same name, an alien whose real name was Aarkus, as a new addition to the team. Thomas's editor Stan Lee insisted that the team's new member should be an android instead, for which Thomas created a new character, but with the same name, a similar appearance and mysterious nature to his desired choice. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Visão (Terra-616) ru:Вижен (616) Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation Category:Ultron Family Category:Vision Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Phineas Horton Experiment Category:Horton Cells Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Synthezoid Category:Time Travelers Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Divorced Characters Category:Metal Body Category:Formerly Deceased